I Love Rock n' Roll
by pushIt
Summary: Mulder and Scully goes to a rock concert! Happy Birthday Emma!


Title: I Love Rock n' Roll

Author: Amanda

Rating: PG.

Keywords: MSR, think this is my first Angst free one...

Category: MSR

Spoilers: None

Summary: FBI sends our heroes on a undercover assignment at a rock concert. Scully is not too happy over it.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... please don't sue!

Archive: If you want to. Just let me know where my stuff ends up and don't change anything!

Feedback: Yes, make me happy and (hopefully) a better author.

Author's note: Got the idea from my dad who was watching a rock concert; so I guess this one is a little for him, but it's mostly for Emma, today she gets fifteen! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

It was Saturday. Scully sat in her apartment, all alone with a glass of red wine.

"You're so pathetic, she said to her self. It wasn't even six pm."

A plate with some remains of chicken and french-fries stood on the coffee table in front of her and she was thinking about if it was time to take it away or just leave it there until tomorrow. Tomorrow, she decided and put on the TV. They were showing the Elephant Man in black and white. Better than nothing.

Halfway through the movie, the phone called...

"Scully."

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi, Mulder, why do you call me on a Saturday night? Not that I mind, but-"

"Skinner just called me and we got a new case, Mulder said."

"Can't we take that on Monday?"

"I'm afraid not. We have to go undercover, tonight."

"Tonight?!" Scully almost fell of the couch.

"Yep, we're going on a rock concert. I thought you didn't have the clothes, so I'm going to borrow some from my neighbor. She's your size. I'll be at your place in 20 minutes."

Scully couldn't find the words. She just hung up on him. Great, just great; now she was going on a rock concert on a Saturday night. She hated rock and Mulder was going to pay for this, later.

Mulder arrived 20 minutes later, as he'd promised with some clothes in a big bag. When Scully opened the bag and saw what was in side she almost got a heart attack.

"I am NOT going to wear this clothes, I swear to God I am NOT going to wear this!" she said while trying to breathe."

"But, Scully... you have to look like a real rock 'n roll chick if this is going to work!" Mulder said and looked at her with those brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Just because you get away with a leatherjacket and jeans. You haven't even told me what this case is about and I am already scarifying some of my quality time for this."

"You call drinking wine while watching old movies quality time? Get those clothes on now so we can get going! I'll tell you more about the case later."

Scully took the bag with the "clothes" and a pair of HIGH heeled boots that Mulder brought too and headed for the bedroom. This wasn't funny; Mulder probably just did this to see the fucking concert. She picked up the clothes; a black VERY short skirt –she would have to switch underwear- and a black sweater that stopped several inches over the bellybutton and witch it stood "BITCH" in pink, FUCKING PINK! What was even worse was that she wouldn't be able to wear a bra under.

It was time for the makeup now. Shit, she would need to walk through the living room were Mulder sat to get to the bathroom were she had her makeup!

Scully took of the boots and ran through the living room. Luckily Mulder watched the Elephant Man and didn't see her, so she closed the bathroom door and after a while she found some dark eye shadow and dark red lipstick. When she was done she looked like... hell. Fuck, this was exactly how she didn't want to look. Well, it was just to accept, she took her brush and started to fix her hair.

Mulder was stunned when he saw Scully coming out of the bathroom, even if she didn't wore the boots yet, she looked smashing! He hadn't seen many persons, who could wear a sweater that short without looking fat and her hair looked so nice when she wore it like that, in a ponytail. She had it like that so seldom, the closest she had come to that was once, in their early days, when they were in Antarctica and then it just looked messy. Yet, he just couldn't resist it...

"Are you referring to your self?" he asked and looked at the sweater.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" she said and picked up a cushion from the armchair; before Mulder had the time to react he had it in his face.

"That one was mean, Scully!"

"You begged for it," she said and headed for the bedroom where the boots were.

After a while, when Scully was finish, they went out to the car.

"Where is the car?" Scully asked and looked around; the only car she could see was a red cab with one of those little trees you have in the rear-view, it had dices too... in pink, shit! "Mulder, are you saying that we are going to go there in that piece of SHIT?!"

"Yep," he said with one of those annoying smiles.

"You're going to pay for this, punk."

When they finally reached the place were the concert was going to be Scully had found out that this was just a shit job for when they screwed up last time and that they were looking for a MC driver named Duncan Red.

The parking lot were full of cars that looked like the one Mulder borrowed from the same neighbor that he borrowed the clothes from, the one that they were driving and there were over a hundred motorcycles, most Harley Davidson. Some bearded men that stood and talked over by their MC's looked up when Mulder and Scully stepped out from the car and a girl that stood beside them shake her long blond hair and looked at Mulder. Scully put one of her arm round Mulder's waist, he belonged to her, even though she wasn't going to be nice to him for this.

When Mulder felt Scully's little arm wrapped around his waist he felt a shiver go through his spine. Wow! What did she mean with this? Did she do it only to secure their covers or did she do it because she wanted to? Hell, he didn't care as long as her arm stayed there. Carefully he put his arm around her too. Just to secure their covers.

When they had walked through the parking lot they pressed them self through the crowd of rock 'n roll fans to get closer to the stage and try to find Duncan Red.

"She's your girlfriend?"

Mulder turned around and faced a big man with a big, thick beard and long, brown hair.

Can you say technically not?

"Uhm, yea, she's my girlfriend," he said and he had to admit that it felt quite good to say 'my girlfriend'.

"And what's your name, sweetie pie?" the man asked Scully. Haha, payback time, she thought and looked at the man with big innocent eyes.

"Oh, mister, it isn't nice to as that before you've introduced your self," she said with a childish voice and put one of her hands on the man's arm. "Big Boy."

"Oh, I'm Leroy Adams. I play the drums tonight so I gotta go, we can't miss the show, right?"

"Oh, I'm Belinda and I've always loved musicians Roy, can I say Roy?" Scully said while she loosened her ponytail and let out her hair with one of those big moves they do in commercials.

The band started to play an hour later and it sounded like HELL.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed over the loud "music".

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What did you say the band was called again?"

"Executed By A Stone Axe In The Middle Of The Stone Age, don't you like it?"

"Since when did you start to believe that I like this noise?!"

"I Want To Believe!"

"PLEASE, stop it!"

After three hours, –-including a break-- when Scully had been prancing around hitting on almost all the guys and for that started about fifteen fights and Mulder were about to leave for that reason, the music stopped and the concert were over. It was time for the big party in the bar three km away...

"Please Scully, can we go? You've had your fun now and I'm very pissed on you, happy? So, please can we go?"

"Well, Jim over there," she said and nodded towards a big, blond MC driver, "promised me a lift to that place on his Harley..."

"Scully, are you alright? You'll go with me."

"Yea, I'm just 'playing my roll' and I must say that you don't seem to be so comfortable with your."

"You do this just to piss me off, huh?"

"Yep, come on now Spooky, we can't be late for the party!"

"The name is Dean, Belinda."

"Sure."

And so they went to the bar were they hoped to find Duncan Red, 'cause they hadn't seen him at all this night so the bar was their last hope.

Scully wrinkled her nose as they came in to the bar; it smelled of beer and old pee.

"Try to be a little more serious now, Scully," Mulder said and headed for the bar, Scully followed him.

"If you stop being so dam pissed."

"Okay, let's stop arguing now. I'll by you a beer, Scully."

Sad and done, Mulder bought Scully a beer and there they sat with a beer each and looked for Duncan Red. The party started to go out of control when they had been there for about an hour and you could see people fighting and vomit.

"Mulder, let's go home! He won't show up tonight! We probably look very alien in this place."

"Let's try to melt in then," Mulder said and then he did something he never done before. Just when Scully were about to open her mouth he leaned her backwards and gave her a big movie kiss. He didn't really know why, he just did it.

Finally, he broke it.

"I'm sorry Scully, I just got... caught by the moment."

"So I was the only one who liked it?"

"You... you liked it!" Mulder said in surprise, this was almost too good to be true.

"Is that so strange?" Scully said and started to pull him through the crowded pub. "Let's go to my place..."

"But, wait Scully. I think I just saw Dunc-"

"Well, SCREW HIM!" she said with a smile and dragged him out to the parking lot.

A month later...

Scully sat in front of her laptop, it was Saturday and she was late with a report. Suddenly it knocked on the door...

"Who is it?"

"I have a delivery for a... miss Scully," a man answered outside.

She opened the door and found a young deliveryman outside. He had a little parcel with a red bow on with him.

"Can you please sign here?"

Scully looked on the parcel when the man had left. It looked most like a birthday gift. She decided to open it and found a pink sweater inside. She lifted it up and was that it was written, "Barbie is a Slut" on it.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said out loud for her self. Then she saw that it was a little not in the bottom:

"Look down on the street, Belinda."

She put back the stuff and went to the window; outside her apartment she saw Mulder in front of a very ugly car she'd last seen a month ago.

She opened the window.

"Hi, Mulder. Who's the owner of this sweater?"

"I actually bough that one, wanna go on another concert?"

"Don't think so, come up here instead and we can have one for our selves."

"But I liked you in those high heeled boots..."

Scully closed the window and a minute later she could hear someone ringing on the door.

"Delivery for miss Scully!"

She smiled for her self and went to open the door.


End file.
